Legends:Espaçoporto
thumb|300px|Um pequeno espaçoporto em [[Legends:Tatooine|Tatooine em cerca de 3.653 ABY.]]Um espaçoporto, ou porto estelar, era um local para o lançamento e recebimento de naves espaciais. História Dependendo dos procedimentos aduaneiros do planeta, o espaçoporto poderia ser orbital ou ao lado do planeta. Alguns governos planetários não permitiam que naves espaciais estrangeiras entrassem na atmosfera superior e requeriam que visitantes atracassem suas naves em um porto espacial orbital, se transportando para a superfície usando o transporte oficial. O termo "espaçoporto" designava um local capaz de atender naves espaciais múltiplas em caráter oficial e estar aberto a qualquer nave civil com espaço adequado. Isso foi distinguível por um 'pista', que era uma instalação particular, tipicamente capaz de atender uma nave de cada vez. Em Herglês o termo para um espaçoporto era shan-Pakk. Devido à influência comercial dos Herglic no setor Tapani este termo foi largamente utilizado em todo o setor. Sistema de classificação Haviam cinco classes diferentes de portos estelares, descrevendo a magnitude das instalações de pouso, a disponibilidade de bens e serviços e a quantidade de segurança.Platt's Starport Guide, pág. 14-15 O sistema de classificação era mantido pelo Ministério de Espaço, que controlava portos estelares existentes e emitia os certificados.Platt's Starport Guide, pág. 9 O sistema foi deixado pela Velha República e retomado sem quase nenhuma mudança com a ascensão do Império Galáctico. No entanto, essas classes não eram absolutas, mas apenas generalizações. Custos, taxas e disponibilidade de bens, muitas vezes dependiam do local, a economia do sistema estelar, do estado da administração do porto estelar e do financiamento, legal ou não. Esaçoportos, por exemplo, aqueles subsidiados pelo Marinha Imperial, muitas vezes tinham custos mais baixos. Além disso, as diferentes personalidades de aduaneiros imperiais e oficiais de portos estelares e diferentes práticas locais faziam cada localização única. Campo de Pouso Muitas vezes, nada mais eram do que uma área nivelada de sujeira ou duracrete, este tipo de "portos estelares" tinham pouco ou nenhum serviço ou controle de vôo, muitas vezes nem mesmo um farol. O que estava disponível era frequentemente acessível pelo espaçador médio, mas faltava qualidade. Serviços Limitados Serviços Limitados incluíam uma torre de controle com farol de pouso, pequenos hangares, com armazenamento de encaixe, e áreas de manutenção apenas para os reparos mais primitivos. Muitas vezes as áreas próximas eram utilizadas como campos de pouso no caso do porto estelar estar cheio. Suprimentos e bens tinham que ser comprados de fora do porto. Classe Padrão Estes espaçoportos tinham centros de controle de vôo totalmente equipados e guarnecidos e serviços de reabastecimento no local. O espaçoporto tinha um pequeno estaleiro e era capaz de pequenos reparos e modificações. Custos desses serviços poderiam ir até o dobro do preço normal e levar o dobro do tempo para terminar. Qualidade variava de medíocre a muito bom. Classe Estelar Espaçoportos de Classe Estelar tinham pouso e atraque para quase qualquer tipo de embarcação. Estaleiros e instalações de reparação cercavam o porto e eram capazes de qualquer trabalho de reparo ou modificação, assumindo que o cliente estava disposto a pagar por isso. A qualidade é muito boa e acessível. Espaçoportos Classe Estelar muitas vezes tinham uma estância aduaneira no local e uma grande presença da Marinha no sistema. Classe República/Classe Imperial Portos estelares Classe República ou Imperial eram os espaçoportos mais luxuosos e modernos da galáxia. Originalmente chamado de Classe República durante os dias da Velha República, eles foram renomeados como Classe Imperial durante o reinado do Império Galáctico. Uma grande variedade de instalações de atraque e todas as comodidades mais luxuosos e avançadas e serviços estavam disponíveis para espaçadores. O sistema de empresas e comerciantes tinham escritórios diretamente no espaçoporto. Um capitão, muitas vezes não tinha sequer que sair do porto para a realização de todo o seu negócio. Estâncias aduaneiras eram muitas vezes composta por oficiais altamente competentes e que o governo manteve uma elevada presença desses portos. Desordeiros, como contrabandistas, poderiam esperar investigações minuciosas e cheques e sentir toda a extensão da lei. Espaçoportos conhecidos *Barab I **Espaçoporto Alater-kaThe Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Abregado-rae **Espaçoporto Abregado-rae *Boledge **Porto Boledge *Byblos **Porto estelar Byblos Torre 214 *Coruscant **Nexo Comercial do Chanceler Palpatine **Espaçoporto do Chanceler Palpatine **Porto leste **Espaçoporto da Cidade Galáctica **Novo porto **Porto oeste *Dantooine **Espaçoporto Garang *Eponte **Espaçoporto Eponte *Eriadu **Espaçoporto Eriadu **Porto Phelar *Gelgelar **Porto Livre Gelgelar *Iego **Cliffhold *Nebulosa Itani **Estação Darknon *Karfeddion **Espaçoporto Karfeddion *Katraasii **Espaçoporto Katraasii *Espaçoporto Kronex *Kuat **Porto de Carga de Kuat **Porto de Transferência Imperial Kuat **Porto de Passageiros de Kuat *Lorrd **Espaçoporto da Cidade LorrdBetrayal *Manda **Espaçoporto Manda *Meruud **Espaçoporto Memorial Meruud *Mrlsst **Espaçoporto Mrlsst *Naboo **Porto estelar Kwilaan **Espaçoporto Theed *Nar Shaddaa **Espaçoporto Duros VelhoDark Empire II *Nubia **Espaçoporto da Cidade Nuba *Onderon **Porto Estelar de Iziz *Ord Segra **Espaçoporto Ord Segra *Ord Sigatt **Espaçoporto Ord Sigatt *Procopia **Espaçoporto Real Tapani *Ryloth **Porto estelar Kala'uun *Saleucami **Cidade Principal Saleucami *Socorro **Espaçoporto Soco-Jarel *Skor II **Blastport Interplanetário Metrobig *Taanab **Espaçoporto Taanab *Tatooine **Mos EisleyStar Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança **Mos EspaStar Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma **Mos Osnoe **Espaçoporto da República *Utapau **Cidade Pau *Outros **Porto estelar da Viagem Incrível de Omze **Porto Haven Tipos de Espaçoportos conhecidos *Espaçoporto Gungan *Espaçoporto Imperial *Espaçoporto Naboo *Espaçoporto Rebelde *Espaçoporto da Federação de Comércio *Espaçoporto Wookiee Aparições * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *[[Shadows of the Empire (quadrinhos)|Quadrinhos Shadows of the Empire]] *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Betrayal'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' * Supernova}} *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas e referências Categoria:Tipos de edifícios Categoria:Espaçoportos